


I want you, to want me

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Dream Sex, Erections, Explicit Language, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, trapped in a snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Bodhi finds himself trapped in a cave with Cassian during a snowstorm.





	I want you, to want me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompts:  
> Huddling for warmth   
> We are stuck in a cave and/or dead tauntaun together and must talk about our unspoken feelings.

Getting someone to notice you is more than a little difficult. Especially when that someone seems to constantly be working, or talking to someone else, or just away on missions. Wearing slightly more revealing clothes had led to a cold. Which, considering the below freezing temperatures, probably hadn’t been the best idea to begin with. He’d even tried slipping some of his underwear in his laundry, which had only resulted in that laundry disappearing. Then there were the “anonymous” love messages left on his holo: those hadn’t even garnered a response.

So now, silently sitting around a fire in a cave with the wind and snow blowing outside, Bodhi was doing anything but thinking about how much he wanted Cassian. The fire illuminated each rosy part of his skin that wasn’t being covered, and all Bodhi could do was draw his legs into his chest and close his eyes. What would it take for Cassian to notice him? Or maybe he didn’t want to notice him at all.

Cassian got up to try and get out any form of communication he could, but it was just no use. They were stuck in a blizzard, and Bodhi was stuck sitting across from the man he adored, admired, and loved, and had not returned a single gesture.

“There’s only one sleeping bag in this emergency kit. I’ve got my parka, I’m probably warmer than you.”

“We could share?” How many times had Bodhi tried to get Cassian to even just lie with him at base? How many times had he been rejected? One more time wouldn’t hurt.

Cassian’s face drew down in concentration. “Given the temperatures, we could both probably use a bit more body heat. I’ll set everything up, you save your energy.”

At least he hadn’t been rejected. This was the worst idea. It was almost like he was tricking Cassian into being beside him.

When Cassian was done, he gestured for Bodhi to come join him, lifting an edge of the sleeping bag for Bodhi to crawl into. It took some shuffling and adjusting for the two of them to finally find a comfortable position, but they managed to fit together with Bodhi’s back pressed up against the front of Cassian. He could feel his warm breath on his neck, and he was shivering, not from the cold, but from the close contact. This was, could be, everything he’d been dreaming of. So, naturally, he was frozen. Too scared to say anything, too scared to make a move.

Somehow, Bodhi had found sleep, but a voice whispering in his ear woke him up.

“Bodhi,” Cassian’s voice moaned. “…want…this…want…fuck…don’t…don’t stop…touch you…feels good…”

Bodhi was pinned in place by the sleeping bag, and he knew that Cassian wasn’t moving. He was clearly talking in his sleep. Bodhi could wake him but if Cassian was dreaming, if he didn’t even really mean any of this, waking him up would mean that Bodhi would lose even the ability to pretend it was real.

“Fuck…Bodhi…so…so soft…” Cassian groaned louder. “So…so hard…so…soft…tight…feels…fuck…I want to…come inside you…yes…yes…yes…” Cassian was panting and he was nearly screaming. This was…one hell of a sex dream Bodhi was hearing. He only wished it was real.

Cassian let out a strangled cry and woke suddenly, finding himself trapped in the sleeping bag and hitting Bodhi in the process.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I was just…I was having a-a bad dream.”

Bodhi gulped. Bad dream. Well, he couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised. He kept his back to Cassian, feeling tears stinging his eyes. A bad dream…

He could feel Cassian shifting and adjusting himself.

“I uh…I need to get up. Sorry, Bodhi.”

Bodhi obliged by squirming his way out of the sleeping bag and wordlessly moving away to let Cassian out.

Cassian started rummaging through the emergency supply sack, switching his words from Standard to Fest and clearly cursing, so Bodhi wasn’t really sure what he was doing.

“What’s…what’s wrong, Cassian?” Bodhi asked over his shoulder, trying to focus on the rocks in the cave and not on Cassian.

“I’ve got to…I need to change…I was…sweating and now I’m getting cold.”

“Oh-oh,” was all that body could manage. “I don’t think we packed extra clothes. Just sit by the fire, you’ll get dry eventually.”

Bodhi could hear a crashing, and he turned to see Cassian grabbing his crotch.

“No, Bodhi, I won’t get dry. I knew this was a stupid idea, both of us coming out here to survey. I knew I should’ve taken Kaytu. And yet some stupid part of me actually thought we’d end up fucking in some cave somewhere, but instead I can’t even just talk to you! You don’t want me. You never have. We were close, in the beginning, after Scarif. And you were…ugh you were so fucking sexy I just want to fuck you, suck you, lick you, and I couldn’t do anything about it! Now, here we are, and my dick is absolutely throbbing and I’ve gotta go fuck myself in a corner of this cave because even when I’m asleep I want you!”

Bodhi blinked. Was he asleep? He took a tentative step towards Cassian, who was still seething in frustration and palming himself thought his snow pants.

“Cassian…how could you ever possibly think I didn’t want this? Shit, I’ve done everything but show up to your door naked. But I’ve thought about it. Cassian I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Somehow the distance had closed between them, but they were still hesitant to touch.

“You really mean it?”

“Yes,” Bodhi whispered, angling his head to meet Cassian’s lips. He met Cassian’s hand at his crotch and starting pushing against his cock, which earned him a moan.

“I don’t think there’s any lube in the emergency kit,” Cassian breathed as Bodhi sucked at the skin on his neck.

Bodhi laughed. “Good thing I came prepared.”


End file.
